Generally, a hemiplegia may occur due to stroke, traumatic brain injury, or cerebral palsy, etc., and the hemiplegia is one of motor paralyses that do not allow paralytic muscle to generate a proper magnitude of force at a necessary moment. In order to treat a hemiplegia patient having the above symptom, various treatment methods, such as muscular strength training, motor control training, stretching, or balance training, may be used.
Meanwhile, as rehabilitation for an arm of a hemiplegia patient, a treatment for forcibly using the hemiplegic arm has been recognized as a successful treatment method.
As a result of performing body weight load training on stroke patients that may stand up by Nugent, et al., in 1994, it has been reported mat the more the repeated frequency, the better the walking becomes.
The present inventors proposed a slide board athletic apparatus, which is a rehabilitation treatment apparatus leading to the force use of legs, capable of removing a psychological feeling of uneasiness by allowing a patient to lie down on the board or by flexing and extending his knees at a prone position or a stable position by putting the feet on a foothold and allowing a patient to perform exercises by controlling an inclined angle of the board as rehabilitation treatment mentioned in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0017633.
However, the slide board athletic apparatus for rehabilitation proposed by the present inventors includes a fixing frame and a foot bedplate that are integrally formed to support two legs of a patient on the foot bedplate. The slide board athletic apparatus has a problem in that a patient unconsciously puts weight on only a normal leg, which reduces a rehabilitative exercise effect when the hemiplegia patient takes an exercise applying weight to legs during the rehabilitation treatment.
In addition, in order to train normal walking that is performed by moving a body weight and changing an angle of joints of both legs every hour, muscle training for shifting a body weight and muscle training for changing an angle of a joint should be simultaneously performed. However, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0017633 has a problem in that since it does not include a component for recognizing an angle of joints, it cannot confirm whether or not a patient uses the joints of hemiplegic legs, and thus, the rehabilitation for normal walking is inefficient.
Rehabilitative exercises for normal walking are performed by repeating the support of body weight while flexing a knee of one leg by about 15 degrees. The rehabilitation treatment for training the normal walking may be required to confirm that the body weight movement and the angle of joints are organically associated with each other and changed. However, there is a problem in that the related art does not have any method of confirming the change and performs only the rehabilitation treatment that repeats a motion, such as flexing and extending knees.
Further, although there is a need to take an aerobic exercise using legs such as walking, bicycling, for health, difficult exercises are not pleasurable, and as a result, it is difficult to continuously be motivated to exercise.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, an urgent need exists for a leg rehabilitation system having a game function capable of being conveniently mounted an apparatus of a training system on a patient providing data regarding a state of a patient measured by the apparatus to the patient in real time, and allowing a patent to perform the rehabilitation treatment process without feeling bored.
Further, a need exists for a leg rehabilitation training system having a game function capable of allowing a patient to perform exercises at a supine position while removing a feeling of uneasiness that he or she may fall and easily controlling the training intensity of a patient by controlling a height of a back plate contacting a back of a patient.